Love Through Pain
by Ashleyrose
Summary: *~FINISHED!*~ Oliver Wood gets hurt. Dumbledor's grandaughter may be able to heal him. This is my first fic ever so PLEASE R/R!
1. Oliver gets hurt

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing that you have heard of before.  
  
Note: This takes place around Harry's first year. I have changed some of the things that are found in the books, so please don't review trying to correct me.  
  
Rating: PG for slight, tasteful, sensuality.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cool day in November. Exactly two weeks after it happened. He sat in his room, looking out the window, reliving the moment; the moment that would change his life forever.  
  
It was a typical Quidditch match against Slitheren, or so it seemed. It was fifteen minutes into the game; the score was 10-10. Oliver was hovering by the goal posts when he noticed the Slitheren's new chaser coming at him, full speed, with rage in his eyes. That was all Oliver could remember before the fall. The chaser hit him so hard he flew off his broom. Oliver had fallen before, but never because he had been forced off his broom. Falling those fifty feet seemed like an eternity. When he finally hit the ground he heard something shatter, almost like glass. But it wasn't. He realized it was his leg when the sudden pain became too much to bear. He screamed out in pain right before he passed out. He woke up in the hospital wing two days later. But when he opened his eyes, and tried to get out of bed, he couldn't feel his left leg. The doctor said that he would probably never be able to walk on that leg again. And that that was the last time he would ever mount a broom. How could he go on living not playing Quidditch? It was his life, and had been since he could remember.  
  
He shuttered just thinking about what happened. About how his life was over, about how he would never feel happy again. And about the fact that the so-powerful magic that he has grown to learn, could not do a thing to help him. Broken, even fractured, bones could be regrown, but not shattered ones. He sat up straight in his wheel chair and began to wheel around his room in circles, (he would pace if he could walk) it was the only thing he could do to stop from crying. He looked at all the cards, flowers, and candy, he had gotten from people. The people who cared about him, and the people he was letting down. He looked up at the clock, and decided to get going because he didn't want to be late.  
  
Dumbledore had asked Oliver to come to his office today at 1:00pm. Oliver didn't know why, since he had never been called there before. In fact, he wasn't sure if he even knew where it was. But eventually he did find it, and yes, he was on time. He knocked on the huge oak double-doors. He only had to wait about ten seconds to get the response to come, but it was a rather long ten seconds in his mind.  
  
Oliver rolled into the office with little difficulty; he was beginning it get the hang of the whole wheel chair thing. It was fairly large, and beautifully decorated. It looked like a huge library with walls about thirty feet tall that were giant bookcases that were packed to the seams with books. In one corner of the office was a desk that looked miniature compared to the rest of the room. Dumbledore was in the middle of writing something when he looked up and saw Oliver.  
  
"You don't have to stay so far away, I don't bite." Dumbledore said in his normal cheery, yet somewhat quiet voice.  
  
Oliver rolled closer. At this point he was vastly confused because he still didn't know why he had been called in.  
  
"Am I in trouble, sir?" Oliver asked honestly.  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded and his face immediately became serious.  
  
"No, you're not in trouble, Oliver." Dumbledore paused, trying to select his words carefully.  
  
"The reason I asked you here is," He paused. ".in regards to your injury."  
  
Oliver looked down, trying to hide the sadness that had suddenly overtaken his face.  
  
Dumbledore went on.  
  
"I know someone who may be able to.heal you."  
  
Oliver's head shot up at the word "heal".  
  
"WHO?" Oliver said with his eyes as big as the moon.  
  
"She is actually one of my granddaughters."  
  
"You have kids?" Oliver asked in a surprised voice and the raise of his eyebrows.  
  
"Doesn't everybody my age?" Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Oliver smiled, not so much because it was funny, but more at the effort Dumbledore was making to cheer him up.  
  
"Anyway," Dumbledore continued, "she has been able to heal others in the past from serious injuries. Though she can only heal certain people, but after hearing your story from me, she thinks that you are a likely candidate." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.  
  
"But, why did you tell her about me. People get hurt all the time, why me?"  
  
He smiled. "I have seen you play Quidditch, I have seen the look in your eyes when you play. I know how much it means to you, and how much it means to the other students. I would be a fool if I didn't try to help you."  
  
"So what do I have to do?" Oliver said in a determined voice.  
  
"Well, first you need to pack a bag that will last you about a week,"  
  
Oliver had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"She won't be coming here, you will be going there."  
  
"Where exactly is 'there'?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's not too far from here, only about an hour or two."  
  
Oliver nodded in understanding.  
  
"Like I was saying, you need a bag because you will be there for about a week, maybe more. This healing process is a delicate one, one that can't be rushed."  
  
**********  
  
The following morning, Oliver was sent in an enchanted horseless-carriage to see if this girl could heal him. She apparently lived somewhere in the wizarding world, so the carriage was not breaking any 'no magic' rules. He didn't know anything about how she was going to heal him; actually, he didn't even know her name. He arrived at about noon. The house he arrived at wasn't really a house, but more of a large cottage. It was on a fairly large lot. The front yard looked like one big garden; there was no grass in sight, just lots and lots of flowers, and the occasional fountain.  
  
Oliver was greeted by one who he guessed was one of the hired help. It was a middle aged woman who was wearing a maid's uniform.  
  
"You must be Mr. Wood, glad to see you made it here safe and sound. I'll take your bags up to your room for you. Miss. Dumbledore is waiting in the parlor for you." She said very happily.  
  
Oliver made his way to the house, while silently admiring the flowers on his way. He wasn't exactly sure where the "parlor" was, but he just followed the long hallway, toward the back of the house, and sure enough he found it. There was a girl curled up on a couch reading a book. He guessed it was his healer.  
  
She looked to be about his age, maybe a year or so younger. She had her hair down, it was draping over her shoulders. She had shiny honey brown hair, creamy smooth skin and rich hazel eyes. Her face was delicate and her features slim. She looked to be about 5'4", and as far as he could tell from across the room, she was gorgeous. At that moment she looked up from her book and saw Oliver. She put down her book and took off her reading glasses. As soon as he saw how beautiful she really was, he suddenly became shy, and somewhat embarrassed. He also took a sudden liking to the look of the floor.  
  
"You must be Oliver." She said with a cheery voice in such a way that was a dead give away that she was related to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Oliver was surprised when she had a mostly American accent, with only the slightest hint of English.  
  
He was still looking at the floor and simply nodded his head in reply.  
  
"My name's.. Um.. Am I going to have to talk to your forehead for the rest of your stay?" She said with a little giggle.  
  
Oliver slowly raised his head.  
  
"Wow," she said simply in amazement.  
  
"Never seen someone in a wheel chair before?" He said with a slight cringe.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just.you have the most beautiful eyes I think I have ever seen." she said looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
Oliver blushed.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "As I was saying, my name's Serenity.but you can call me Sarah."  
  
"Well, I'm Oliver and you can call me.Oliver." He felt his self-conciseness begin to melt away.  
  
"Come. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
She sat at the chair that was in front of the coffee table; he rolled over, and sat across from her.  
  
The question that had been nagging at him for the past day and a half suddenly pushed its way to the surface.  
  
"Um, Sarah, how exactly.do you plan on healing me?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The healer explains

Sarah looked at him as she handed him his cup of tea.  
  
"Be careful, it's hot." She said softly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, it may be sort of hard to understand, but I'll try to explain it none the less. When I was younger, I learned how to absorb parts of other people, but only if they were willing. So, when I heal someone, I just absorb their injury and I take it onto myself."  
  
Oliver was once again puzzled.  
  
"But if you do that, then how come you aren't injured right now if you heal so often?" Oliver said in a perplexed tone.  
  
"Another thing I found out when I was younger was that I'm not exactly normal, genetically."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, some of my chromosomes are crossed and fussed in such a way that I have an abnormal regeneration rate. In other words, when it takes you about a week to recover from a cut, it takes me about half an hour. And, so far, there has been no injury that I can't fully recover from."  
  
"So you are just going to, like, touch me and absorb, this?" He said pointing to his bad leg.  
  
"Basically.yes."  
  
"Than why can't we just do it right now, why does it take so long?"  
  
"Remember how I said the person has to be willing in order for me to absorb part of them? Well, in order for you to be willing, you have to know and trust me. How can you trust someone you just met?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"And another reason it may take so long, is because I have to be positive that you really do trust me. I only get one shot at healing you. I have never been able to heal someone on a second try."  
  
Oliver rapidly realized the seriousness of the whole trust issue.  
  
There was a small pause in the conversation.  
  
"Your grandfather said that you can only heal certain people, why is that? And why am I one of them?" Oliver was full of questions.  
  
"When I absorb an injury from someone, that isn't all I absorb. I absorb a small part of their personality and memories. I don't take these from the person, I merely copy them. But they will fade after a while. And the reason I can only absorb from certain people is because if they are evil, in a sense, I will absorb part of that from them. And if I did that enough, I would become evil myself. And the reason you are one of them is because my grandfather believes that you are a good person, and he thinks that I will be safe in healing you." She said with a soft smile.  
  
Oliver took another sip of his tea. He never knew that Dumbledore trusted him or thought that highly of him.  
  
"You didn't know that, did you? That he thinks that highly of you I mean."  
  
"You read minds too?" He said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"No, I read faces, and emotions."  
  
Oliver simply nodded.  
  
"Well, you must be tired from your trip. I'll show you too your room so you can get settled in. When ever you get hungry, we can have lunch."  
  
Sarah got up and began to lead the way.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yeah?" She turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled.  
  
Oliver was beginning to fall in love with that smile, the smile that lit up her face and made her look ten times as beautiful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The garden of light

Sarah led Oliver back down the hallway he had came in from. She walked sort of slow as to not get too ahead of Oliver. He was taking his time because he was appreciating all of the paintings and small statues on his way. Her cottage was wonderfully furnished.  
  
They turned down a second hallway and stopped at a large door on the right.  
  
"This is your room, I hope you like it." Sarah said as she opened the door for Oliver.  
  
He rolled in slowly, observing his bedchambers. It was a large room with a king-size bed, which his bags were placed by. There was a brick fireplace on the wall opposite his bed. There were a lot of windows, which lit the whole room by sunlight. It was a simple, yet elegant, room. The room was decorated with blue and red.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's great, thank you." He said still looking around.  
  
"Your bathroom is through that door right there," She said pointing to the left.  
  
"And your closet is through that door." She said pointing to the right.  
  
"If you need help with anything, just holler. And find me when you're ready for lunch."  
  
"Ok, thanks again."  
  
"No problem." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Oliver picked up his smaller bag, and headed for the bathroom. He wanted to clean up before he saw Sarah again. After about fifteen minutes, he made his way out to find her.  
  
He saw her through the window. She was out in the garden sitting at a table that had food already on it. He went through the double-French doors and joined her at the table.  
  
"I hope you're hungry." She said looking at the table.  
  
"That, I always am." He said smiling.  
  
While they ate, they talked. They talked about their opinions, their likes, dislikes, memories, anything they could to get to know each other better. They both liked the outdoors, so staying out there and talking for five hours didn't bother either of them. They found that they had many things in common. Not only the things they liked, but also their views on life were similar.  
  
By the time they were done with "lunch" they felt like they had known each other forever. And it was almost time for dinner.  
  
**********  
  
The next few days were just like the first, just them getting to know each other by sharing practically their life stories. By now they were very comfortable around each other.  
  
It was the forth day, right after dinner.  
  
"I want to show you something." Sarah said.  
  
"O-k" Oliver said somewhat confused.  
  
"Come on." She said almost jumping out of her chair and running down the hall.  
  
They came to a room Oliver hadn't seen before because it was on the other side of the house.  
  
"This is my room." Sarah said opening the door.  
  
She went in and turned on the lights.  
  
"You can come in, I don't have cooties." She said with mock offence.  
  
Oliver rolled in slowly, as if not wanting to mess anything up.  
  
Sarah was standing by the door that led to her balcony.  
  
"Come here." She said excitedly.  
  
She stepped through the door as Oliver rolled up behind her.  
  
The balcony had a small table and two chairs, A few potted flowers and a small fountain. It looked like a continuation of her garden.  
  
She was leaning on the railing. Oliver rolled up next to her and stood up, using the railing for support. He tried to look at what she was looking at, but there was nothing there.  
  
"What -exactly- am I looking at?" Oliver asked, trying not to sound too dumb.  
  
"Watch." Sarah said as she turned and walked back toward her room. She reached around the corner of the door and pressed a button. At that moment the once sea of blackness lit up. Apparently the garden had small strands of lights running through it, because Oliver could see the whole garden now. It was majestic.  
  
"See." Sarah said softly as she came and stood right next to Oliver.  
  
"It's amazing." He said plainly.  
  
He looked over at her. The lights from the garden lit up her face and made her look like an angel.  
  
"What?" She said self- concisely, realizing that he was staring at her.  
  
"It's just," He paused looking deep into her eyes, "you're so beautiful."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen next.stay logged-in and find out. 


	4. Is love in the air?

Oliver put his hands on her hips. Then he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her just centimeters from him. She rested her hands on his chest. He looked down into her eyes; he noticed that the rich hazel had a few specks of emerald green.  
  
Both of their heart beats quickened.  
  
She looked both nervous and needful.  
  
She felt safe in his strong arms.  
  
He leaned closer.  
  
She did the same.  
  
Their lips barley touched at first. They could almost feel the sparks between them, so both of them deepened the kiss. It was the most breathtaking and sweetest kiss either of them had ever felt.  
  
He pulled her closer not wanting to ever let go.  
  
She had one hand cupping the side of his face, and the other behind his neck. He had both hands on her back holding her close.  
  
They kissed for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
When they finally stopped they didn't let go. Oliver held her close, keeping her warm. She was exactly the right height so her head fit perfectly beneath his chin. She had her hands resting on his broad shoulders.  
  
Neither of them wanted to say anything, in hopes of not ruining their perfect moment.  
  
Finally Oliver spoke. He whispered softly into her ear, "I trust you."  
  
Sarah didn't say anything because if she did, she was afraid she might cry.  
  
They stayed like that for as long as possible, but the obvious was beginning to painfully set in.It was freezing outside, almost literally. "I think we should go in, unless you fancy the idea of us being frozen together?" Oliver said in an almost hopeful voice.  
  
"As much as I 'fancy' that idea, I think we should go in." She said with a little giggle.  
  
They both hesitated in letting go.  
  
Sarah helped Oliver back into his wheelchair because the cold air had made his knee uncooperative.  
  
They both went inside.  
  
Sarah yawed.  
  
"I think I'll go back to my room, I'm tired too." Oliver said.  
  
"Ooh, don't feel like you have to go." She said in a nearly pleading voice.  
  
"It's ok, it's not like I'm leaving tonight. I'll be here tomorrow."  
  
"Well, then, goodnight." She said leaning down so they could share one last kiss before bedtime.  
  
"Goodnight." Oliver said as he silently rolled out of her room and closed the door.  
  
Sarah was happier than she had ever been. She wanted to run after Oliver and show him just how happy she was. But she couldn't; she had research to do before tomorrow morning. She needed to know if Oliver meant what he said about trusting her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is she going to do??? ;-)  
  
P.S If you give me your e-mail address, I'll be happy to e-mail you when I update. 


	5. Research

Oliver went straight to his room. He did his nightly routine, then got into bed. He kept thinking about Sarah, but he eventually fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Sarah stayed up for the better part of the night.  
  
Right after Oliver had left, she sat down at her desk and wrote a letter.  
  
Dearest Fred and George,  
  
I have known you both for a long time, and I have always been willing to help you out in a squeeze, and I never asked questions. I need you to return the favor. I need you to answer a few questions. It is VERY important that I get the answer TONIGHT. How many girls has Oliver Wood ever kissed, and how many has he ever been serious with? And why that amount? You have to answer this TRUTHFULLY, this is not a game!!  
  
I'm counting on you both. Love Always, *Sarah*  
  
  
  
She sealed it in a small blue envelope, than walked out onto her balcony. She whistled softly. Within about two minutes a jet-black owl appeared out of the darkness and landed on her railing.  
  
"Midnight, I need you to get this to Fred and George Weasley. And I need a reply tonight. Off you go." She said after she had tied her letter to the owl's leg.  
  
She went back inside and waited. She sat on the chair in front of the fireplace, reading.  
  
She had been reading for about two hours when she heard a small scratching on her balcony door. She got up so fast she almost knocked her chair over.  
  
She ran over and opened the door, it was Midnight.  
  
"GOOD GIRL!" Sarah almost yelled when she saw that Midnight had a new letter tied to her leg.  
  
She took the letter from Midnight. She opened it while walking over to her desk. She opened one of the drawers, and pulled out a treat for Midnight.  
  
"You have never failed my faithful one." Sarah said as she gave the treat to Midnight.  
  
Midnight let out a happy screech as she took the treat and flew out the open door. Sarah closed it behind her.  
  
Sarah went back to her chair to read her letter. 


	6. The letter

Dear Sarah, It's Fred, George has gone to sleep. Oliver is going to kill me if he finds out I told you this. As far as I know, Oliver has never dated a girl. And with that, I don't think he has EVER kissed one. (How he has stayed alive this long is beyond me). And the reason for it is because; let's just say he guards his heart as well as the Quidditch goal posts. This IS the truth.  
  
Much Love, Fred W.  
  
Sarah read the letter four times. So, it was true when Oliver said that he trusted her. 'He's ready' she thought to herself.  
  
And with that, she got ready for bed and fell quickly asleep. 


	7. The healing

The next morning, Sarah skipped breakfast and just stayed in her room. She was trying to decide whether it really was the right time. She was sitting at her desk, staring out the window.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." She said faintly, still far away in thought.  
  
It was Oliver.  
  
"Were you planning on taking breakfast in here this morning?" He said jokingly.  
  
Sarah came back from the train of thought that was running through her mind.  
  
"Hum? Ooh, no." She said as she shook her head, trying to clear it.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Oliver said, concerned. He rolled over to her desk and took her hands in his.  
  
Sarah paused, trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said last night?" She said finaly.  
  
"What did I say last night?" He said slightly confused, and even more worried.  
  
"You said 'I trust you', did you mean it, I mean REALLY mean it?"  
  
"More than I ever have in my life." He said assuringly.  
  
Sarah smiled. She knew.  
  
"I think you're ready." She said with a smile.  
  
"For wha..oooh." Oliver said coming to the realization of what she meant.  
  
"Do you think you are?" She said, searching his eyes for the answer. "I do." He said passionately.  
  
"Great."  
  
They both paused.  
  
"Soo.." He said trying to get her to explain further.  
  
"Ok, this is going to sound thoroughly weird, but I want to do this on my bed."  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows at her as a smile peeked at his mouth.  
  
"Would you get your mind out of the gutter," She said, giggling, and lightly smacking him on the arm.  
  
"The reason for that is, when I absorb your injury, I won't have a cast on, like you. I plan on just sleeping it off anyway, so I want to already be on my bed so I don't have to move. Which you already know, will be hard."  
  
"Ooh, I see."  
  
"Come on." she said getting up and leading the way to her bed.  
  
She crawled up and sat in the middle of it.  
  
Oliver followed suit, but with a little help from Sarah.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do so that there won't be any surprises. It won't hurt you, but it will feel extremely weird. When I actually absorb your injury, I'm told it will feel like the skin on your leg is just, melting off."  
  
"That just sounds painful."  
  
"Well, it won't be. Not for you anyway."  
  
"And then.." Sarah began, but Oliver cut her off.  
  
"Wait! I just realized something. When you take my injury, do you take the pain too?" He asked quickly, his eye huge, as if he just came from a horror movie.  
  
"Unfortunately..yes." she said as she hung her head.  
  
"NO! I can't let you do that. I don't want to be healed anymore!" He said as he started to climb off the bed.  
  
"Oliver wait!" Sarah said, jumping over to him. She wrapped each of her hands around each of his shoulders as to stop him from going any further. He stopped. She was right next to his ear, so when she talked, she half whispered.  
  
"Oliver, I have done this before, I know what I'm risking."  
  
He reached up and put his hands over hers.  
  
"The pain..I can't let you.. it will be too much for you." He said sadly.  
  
"No, no it won't. Please.Trust me." she said pleadingly.  
  
"But what will happen to you?" he asked turning so he was now facing her.  
  
"I will probably just pass out from the pain.."  
  
Oliver turned and looked away, thinking about all the pain he had had.  
  
"But, when I wake up, the pain will be gone." she said reassuringly placing a hand on his face.  
  
"I want to heal you. I care about you."  
  
"I care about you too." he said looking back at her.  
  
"Than let me do this."  
  
Oliver nodded, crawling back to the middle of the bed. He looked as though he wanted to cry.  
  
Sarah saw his face, and pulled him into a tight hug. She felt a single tear fall from his face onto her shoulder. This made tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to be hurt." He whispered pulling away to wipe his face.  
  
"I won't feel it too long. I have felt worse ya' know." She said, trying to cheer them both up.  
  
"Ok." He said, defeated.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Sarah took his hands in hers. He looked up at her with red eyes.  
  
He was scared.  
  
She leaned forward and gave him a short kiss for reassurance.  
  
"Ok. You have to stay calm, no matter how strange it may feel."  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Oliver just looked at her. He felt a tingle in his leg. Than, all of a sudden, just like Sarah said, it felt like his leg was melting. He took long, deep breaths trying to remain calm. He looked at her and saw that she could already feel the pain. His leg all of a sudden went numb and he knew that he was healed. But at that same moment, Sarah couldn't take the pain anymore. She yelped out in pain, then collapsed into Oliver arms.  
  
Oliver began to freak out. Was she still breathing? If she was, would she really recover from this? As questions were flying through his head, he heard something, it was Sarah. She coughed. He looked down, she was still unconscious, but at least he knew she was alive.  
  
Now.what to do with her?  
  
He didn't want to leave, but he was steadily growing uncomfortable with the position he was in. So, he laid her down gently on the bed. He sat up for a second to take off his cast. He would marvel at this miracle later, right now he needed to pay attention to the miracle that was lying on the bed.  
  
He slowly crawled over and laid down beside her. He was staring at her while she slept, taken back by just how amazing she was. He brushed the strands of hair out of her face.  
  
He too ultimately fell asleep. 


	8. The awakening

Oliver awoke eight hours later. Sarah was still asleep, and as far as he could tell, she had never woken up.  
  
Oliver's stomach growled loudly. He had forgotten that he hadn't eaten breakfast, and by now it was past lunchtime. With much reluctance, Oliver ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat and brought it back to the room. He would have eaten sitting next to Sarah, but he was unsure as to how much she would appreciate crumbs on her bed, so he ate at her desk.  
  
He observed her while he ate. The swelling in her leg was practically gone, he assumed it was because she was healing. As he looked at her, he couldn't get over how breathtaking she was. He had done practically nothing but talk to her for the past few days. He found that she was very smart, caring, kind, funny, and fun; she was beautiful on the inside, and out. He also found out that she had never flown in her life. She had a broom (a good one in fact) but she had never flown because she was too scared.  
  
Maybe one day he would change that.maybe.  
  
Just as he was finishing his glass of cider, he saw movement on the bed. Sarah had brought her hand up and was rubbing her eyes.  
  
He rushed over to be by her side when she opened those eyes.  
  
"...Ummmm" She moaned, as her eyes fluttered open, and began to stretch a little.  
  
"Welcome back." Oliver said stroking her hair out of her face.  
  
"Morning." She said with a sleepy smile.  
  
"More like evening." Oliver said with a little chuckle.  
  
"Wh- what time is it?" she said sitting up slightly alarmed.  
  
"Half past five."  
  
"Wow" she said with a little sleepy laugh. "How's the leg feel?" Oliver said looking worriedly at it.  
  
"Fine, I think I'll be able to walk." She said slowing swinging her feet over the other side of the bed.  
  
Oliver got off the bed and helped her get up, just in case she wasn't completely healed.  
  
As soon as she got up, Oliver was by her side with his hand firmly around her waist. They walked around the room together for about five minutes, then she stared walking by herself.  
  
Sarah turned and smiled broadly at Oliver, who was standing about ten feet away looking as though he was expecting her to fall. Just then Sarah's stomach growled, much like Oliver's had.  
  
"Ohh, excuse me!" Sarah said slightly embarrassed, putting both hands over her stomach.  
  
Oliver busted-up laughing.  
  
"Ok, it wasn't that funny!" She said with mock offence, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I think we should get you something to eat." Oliver said walking over to her.  
  
"I think so too." She said smiling.  
  
Sarah looked up at Oliver; he looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said very sympathetically.  
  
While Sarah had been walking on her own, Oliver had been thinking. He was thinking about how he could go back to playing Quidditch. About how this one girl had given him his whole life back, and she thought nothing of it. Like she hadn't done anything special.  
  
But it was.  
  
"Thank you." He said from the bottom of his heart with tears about to run down his face.  
  
Just seeing him cry made her want to cry.  
  
"Ooh...Come here." she said with open arms and teary eyes.  
  
Oliver willingly fell into her arms. While they hugged he just cried, more then he could ever remember he had before. They were tears of joy. While he cried, she just ran her hands soothingly up and down his back.  
  
Finally he pulled back and wiped his face.  
  
"Your welcome." She said whole heatedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver and Sarah eventually went down into the garden and had dinner. The sun was just about done setting. It was a beautiful night.  
  
Oliver kept looking at Sarah, smiling.  
  
At first she thought that he had just looked at her once or twice. But after a few peeks at him she realized he was staring.  
  
"What?" She said slightly leaning forward, and whispering as if she was about to hear a secret. She was teasing him and he knew it.  
  
"Well, I just remembered something. You said that you had never flown before, am I correct?" He said mischievously and with a grin that matched his tone.  
  
"Y-es." She said backing up in her chair, looking ready to run if anything were to happen. She was also searching his face to see if she could read what he was getting at.  
  
"Well that's funny, because, as you know, I play Quidditch and I love to fly. And..Ohh.. look at what I happen to have here." He said pulling out her broom from behind his chair.  
  
Her eyes looked like those of a deer caught in the way of a car's headlights.  
  
"So I was thinking.." Oliver started to say with a devilish grin, when Sarah jumped from her chair and tried to run. But even with his weeks of being in a cast, he could still run fast. He caught up to her in no time. He slipped one arm around her torso and picked her up (which wasn't hard because she didn't weigh very much). He walked back to where her broom was.  
  
"Oliver no! Put me down! This isn't funny! OLIVER!!" she wailed trying to get loose from him, but his grip was too strong. He was laughing the whole time.  
  
He reached the broom and said "UP!" and it obeyed.  
  
Sarah was shaking with fear. But Oliver was determined to get her in the air.  
  
He tried to get her to mount the broom on her own, but she just pushed her whole weight against him. Still laughing, Oliver picked her up and put her on it. With his arm still around her stomach he mounted the broom behind her. He had his free hand in front of her gripping the broomstick.  
  
"NO! STOP! I MEAN IT! I CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE, OLIVER!" She pleaded with him, but was ignored.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered "Trust me." in her ear. Then he pushed off the ground so the hovered about five feet in the air.  
  
She was taking deep breaths in hopes to keep herself from screaming like she wanted to.  
  
"See, this isn't so bad, now is it?" Asked Oliver as he slowly went a few feet higher in the air.  
  
"Easy for you to say." she tied to say in a sarcastic tone, but came out half panicked.  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" Oliver said in a semi sad voice.  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you, BECAUSE I DO, I just don't trust gravity not pulling us down until we crash."  
  
"I PROMICE you we won't crash. Feel any better?"  
  
"Maybe a little." she said exhaling.  
  
"Can we go a bit higher?" He asked.  
  
"Will you take 'no' as an answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why ask."  
  
"It was more of a warning."  
  
"Ooh, thanks, your so thoughtful." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks." He said, making them go even higher. They were above the trees now.  
  
"Wow." Sarah said in amazement. The night sky was clear, and filled with stars. And the moon was half-full.  
  
"Now do you see why I took you up here."  
  
"Yeah...But can we get down now?"  
  
"Do you really want to get down?" He said seriously.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Ok, I think you've had enough."  
  
And with that they landed.  
  
"Sooo...what did ya think?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"As much as I don't want to admit it...it was pleasantly enjoyable."  
  
"See I - "  
  
"DON'T EVEN SAY 'I TOLD YOU SO'!" She said pointing her finger at him.  
  
He tried to take her seriously, but couldn't. He cracked up at the sight of her trying to look tough.  
  
"Be nice!" She said at his laughter in a pleading tone.  
  
He turned and looked at her, still smiling. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His face became filled with admiration for her.  
  
She knew it was coming. He was going to say it and she needed to stop him.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
He was oblivious to this. Just as he opened his mouth to say it, she knew it was too late.  
  
"No, no..." she whispered softly as he said it.  
  
"I love you." he said, now realizing her tears because they had just turned into sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said whispering while her voice cracked.  
  
"For what?" Oliver was very confused.  
  
Sarah stepped back from him and wiped her face. She stopped crying just long enough so she could say what she needed to say.  
  
"Because...I can't love you. I'm sorry." She said as she turned and ran faster than ever before. She got a head start because Oliver was still standing back where she left him, astonished at what he had just heard.  
  
Finally he realized that she had taken off, and went after her. 


	9. The reason

A/N: Thanks to Nick Sparks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The further Oliver chased Sarah into the garden, the more it became like a maze. He couldn't see her, but he just followed the sound of her sobs.  
  
"Sarah! Sarah, WAIT! Talk to me please!" he yelled in hopes of getting her to slow down or even stop long enough for him to catch up.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way! I was just supposed to heal you and then you would go home. Why did you have to mess everything up?" She yelled behind her. Oliver could tell she was getting tired. They had been running for almost twenty minutes by now.  
  
Oliver turned the corner of some trees, and there she was. She wasn't running anymore, she was jogging. But Oliver could tell that it wasn't because she wanted him to catch up, it was because she was exhausted.  
  
Oliver used his last bit of strength to catch up to Sarah in about five strides. When he was right behind her, he swung both of his arms around her tightly so she wouldn't get away again.  
  
Sarah yelped, but not because she was in pain, but because she had been caught by the thing she had been running from her whole life. She knew that she would have to tell him the truth.  
  
They both didn't say anything for a few minutes; Oliver was trying to catch his breath. Sarah was using this time to try and get free. But even tired and out of breath, Oliver was still stronger then she.  
  
"LET ME GO!!...please?" she said pleadingly while fighting his every move.  
  
"NO! Not until you tell me why," He spun her around to face him, while holding on to both of her arms powerfully.  
  
"...Why you can't love me." He said in an almost angry voice.  
  
"I...I..NO! I just can't! Now let me go!" She said struggling.  
  
"TELL ME NOW!!" He said, tightening his grip and slightly shaking her.  
  
"OWW! You're hurting me!" She said with tears running down her face.  
  
"Not as bad as you're hurting me I'll bet!" He too had tears running down his face.  
  
Sarah broke down and began to weep.  
  
Oliver loosened his grip because he didn't mean to hurt her.  
  
"Why.Why can't you love me?" He was begging her to tell him.  
  
"Be...because..." She put her head down; she couldn't say it.  
  
"Because why?" he said softly, trying to coax it out of her.  
  
"All of my life.I have healed people, and completely recovered. I have never been injured very long. That's the way it's ALWAYS been." She said looking into his eyes as if the answer were obvious.  
  
"But why can't you love me?" He said, still confused.  
  
Sarah took a few deep breaths to help her stop crying.  
  
"The...the reason I can't love anyone is..." She stopped.  
  
"IS?" He was so close to knowing it was killing him.  
  
"...because a broken heart is the only injury I could never recover from, and I don't think I could handle that." Her secret was out. She felt extremely vulnerable, and that was a feeling she didn't like.  
  
Oliver's heart broke just listening to this.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
She rested her hands on his shoulders. She buried her face in his firm chest and cried.  
  
"Shhh...it's ok...I won't hurt you.I promise." He said over and over. He had one hand stroking her back and one running softly through her hair.  
  
Eventually her cries turned into whimpers.  
  
"I'm in the same boat as you, ya know." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling away slightly to wipe her tears.  
  
"I've never trusted anyone with my heart either." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I know." She said placing her head back on his chest.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked surprised.  
  
"..I have my ways." She said with a little smile.  
  
Oliver was still somewhat puzzled, but let the subject drop.  
  
They stood in each other's arms for about half an hour, but it was becoming too cold to stay outside much longer.  
  
"Can we continue this inside?" Oliver asked softly in her ear.  
  
Sarah's only reply was a nod. She was in too much of a dreamlike state to say anything.  
  
They walked to the house with Oliver still holding Sarah. They walked to her room where there was a fire in the fireplace and some candles lit, making the room smell lovely.  
  
They stood in the middle of the room hugging, until Sarah broke the silence with a yawn.  
  
"Ooh, excuse me." She said somewhat sleepily.  
  
Oliver flashed his 10,000-watt smile at her, which made her giggle.  
  
"Well, Mr. Wood, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower. With all that running, I think need one."  
  
"Me too." He looked rather sad to be letting go of her again.  
  
She reached up, while on her tiptoes, and put her mouth right next to his ear.  
  
"Don't think this is over, I want to see you back here when I come out." She said with a small smile that was both reassuring and playful.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said slightly sarcastically before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss before he left.  
  
She watched him leave the room, than sighed as if she just came down from cloud 9. She turned and practically ran to her bathroom. After all, she didn't want to keep him waiting. 


	10. The last night

Oliver's Room:  
  
When Oliver got to his room, his fireplace was lit and the room was warm. He went in, and sat in a chair near the fire. He was thinking about how much his life had changed in the past few weeks. He goes from one day being happy as a clam playing Quidditch, then BOOM, he's injured and can never play again. Then he gets healed. He goes from being a better keeper of his heart then his goal posts to in love with a girl he just met, but feels like he's known forever. But he couldn't think about all this now, the girl he is in love with was waiting for him to come back so they could pick up where they left off, and Oliver liked where they left off.  
  
Oliver stood up and went into his bathroom, which was lit by the gauntlets on the walls. He turned on the water in the shower, to give it time to warm up. He took off his clothes, and got in.  
  
He only took about fifteen minutes in the shower, then got out, refreshed, and energized. He toweled off then put on a pair of his boxers and went back into his room to get the rest of his clothes.  
  
He pulled out a pair of red plaid pajama pants and white sleeveless shirt that he had heard muggles call a "wife beater" before. 'What a strange name for something', He thought.  
  
He put on his clothes, then went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, after he did some deep breathing to clear his thoughts, he left to go see Sarah.  
  
  
  
Sarah's Room:  
  
Sarah went into her bathroom and turned on the shower water. She was about to take off her clothes, when she saw herself in the mirror. All her life she had helped others and never gotten anything in return. That was who she was, a servant to others. Then, this guy comes along and messes that up by falling in love with her. But wait, how can you mess up something that you were already unhappy with? As much as she never wanted to be hurt, she still felt an empty place in her heart. That place had been getting a bit fuller within the past few days that she had been with Oliver. Could this be, did she love him back? That thought scared and excited her at the same time.  
  
At that moment Sarah realized that she couldn't see herself in the mirror anymore because the room had filled with steam from the shower. She smiled, then got undressed and got into the shower while turning on the cold water a bit. Sarah's Shower didn't take more than about ten minutes; she never was one to take long showers. She thought it was a waste of time.  
  
When she got out and got dry, she put on a matching pajama set that was a blue pair of shorts and tank top that had moons and stars on them. While brushing her teeth, she saw herself again in the mirror with her wet hair.  
  
"Well that just won't do." She said to herself. Then said an incantation that made her hair dry instantly. She then quickly braided it and left the bathroom. She went over and stood in front of the fire for warmth and got lost in the way the flames looked while they aimlessly flickered to and fro.  
  
Oliver didn't knock because the door was slightly ajar. When he opened the door, he saw Sarah in front of the fire. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Sarah didn't hear Oliver come in, so when he touched her she gasped and jumped a little.  
  
"Shh, it's me." Oliver said reassuringly, but with a small laugh.  
  
She turned around in his arms to face him. "Don't do that, I hate it when people sneak up on me." She said relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"It's ok." As she said that, she noticed the shirt he was wearing. She had never seen his whole arm before, nor had she realized just how built he was. His arms were strong and his muscles were big and firm. His chest was like a rock wall and his abs were like a washboard.  
  
"Nice shirt." she said finally looking up at him.  
  
"Yours too." While she had been surveying him, he had been observing her. Her tank top was slightly lower then the shirts she usually wears, allowing Oliver to see a little of her cleavage. He had never noticed her chest before. It was bigger then average girl's, seeing as how most girls at Hogwarts didn't have much of anything, but not too big. In Oliver's mind this feature made her body even more beautiful then it already was, if that was possible.  
  
Sarah shivered. Oliver had left the door open letting in a draft.  
  
"Here..." Oliver turned Sarah around so she would face the fire again and walked with her closer to it.  
  
"I'll go close the door." Oliver then jogged over to the door and closed it.  
  
When he came back, he noticed Sarah's hair was braided. This was the first time he had ever seen it put up, and he decided that he didn't like it. So he did something about it. He reached up and took out the band that was holding the bottom together.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sarah asked playfully.  
  
"It looks better down." He said running his fingers through her hair, unbraiding it. He leaned closer to her, closed his eyes, and breathed in her hairs sent, it smelled like tropical coconut. Something Sarah didn't know was that Oliver had a soft spot for girl's hair, this was probably his favorite feature on a girl.  
  
"Your hair smells sooo good." He said softly.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Let me make sure." He said leaning in closer and smelling again. It smelled even more edible the second time.  
  
"Yup, it's good."  
  
Sarah giggled.  
  
Just then there was a scratching at her balcony doors. This alarmed Oliver.  
  
"Ooh, don't worry, it' just Midnight." She said walking over to her doors, about to open them.  
  
"What?" Oliver said confused.  
  
"Midnight, my owl." She said opening the doors letting the owl sore into her room and land on her desk.  
  
"Ooh." Oliver said understandingly.  
  
Sarah walked over to Midnight and took the letter from her. She gave her a treat form her desk drawer. Midnight squealed with delight and took off out the door again.  
  
Sarah sat down and opened the letter, while Oliver walked over and closed the doors behind Midnight.  
  
When Oliver turned around, Sarah had a sad look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Oliver said fearfully.  
  
"...I need to talk to you." Sarah said unhappily.  
  
"Come." She said, taking his hand and leading him to her bed.  
  
"Oow...I like this." He said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Sit down." She said in a somewhat surprised voice, as if she thought he wasn't going to think that way.  
  
They both sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Well...umm.." Sarah looked down at the bed at a loss for words.  
  
Oliver reached down and brought her face up, looking into her eyes.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me." He said encouraging her.  
  
"Just before we had dinner tonight, I sent a letter to my grandfather, informing him that I was successful in healing you. I always do that, so I didn't really think much of it."  
  
"Ok...and?..." Oliver didn't know what this had to do with anything.  
  
"That was his reply," She said pointing to the letter on her desk.  
  
"He...he said, that he will be sending a carriage for you tomorrow."  
  
"Ooh...I see." Oliver said miserably.  
  
"Oh Oliver, I wouldn't have sent him the letter if I would have known you would be leaving tomorrow." She said, almost defending her actions.  
  
"It's ok, I had to leave sometime, right?"  
  
"I guess so." She said sadly.  
  
There was a sad pause. Neither of them really wanted him to leave.  
  
Oliver broke the silence.  
  
"Well, since this is our last night together, we should make it count." Oliver leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
Sarah's heart beat quickened with an acute panic.  
  
"Oliver wait." She said as she almost gasped. Things were moving too fast for her.  
  
Almost as though he could read her thoughts, he said "I know, you're not ready, neither am I. We'll go slow, and we won't go far."  
  
She calmed down a great deal, "I love how understanding you are." she said, leaning over and kissing him. Oliver returned the kiss. Then, he leaned forward, causing Sarah to lie down on the bed. He was on top of her. Oliver put most of his weight on his hands and knees, as too not hurt her.  
  
After about thirty minutes of the most amazing kissing, they lay on Sarah's bed tired, and fulfilled. Both felt completely happy just kissing and didn't feel the need to take it any further. Sarah was laying next to Oliver with her head on with chest, listening to his heartbeat. He had both arm holding her close.  
  
"Are you tired?" Sarah said softly, and sleepily.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver said opening his eyes, not realizing he had closed them.  
  
"Me too...why don't you sleep here tonight? Seeing as how it is our last night together."  
  
Oliver looked down at Sarah, surprised. Sarah looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ok." Oliver said nodding. He knew that this was a sign that her feelings for him had grown. Or if they hadn't grown, she was just able to show them more.  
  
With that, Sarah crawled under the covers while Oliver took off his shirt, and joined her.  
  
She lay down on her side with Oliver's arm under her head. He was directly behind her, pushed up against her, with his arm around her stomach holding her close.  
  
"Goodnight Sarah." Oliver whispered in her ear, not sure if she had already fallen asleep or not.  
  
"Night Oliver."  
  
"Oliver?" Sarah whispered a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah?" He was on the verge of sleep, with his eyes still closed.  
  
"I love you." she said faintly and whole-heartedly.  
  
"I love you too." Oliver said, pulling her closer. She too snuggled a little bit closer.  
  
They both drifted off to sleep, completely happy. 


	11. The morning after

The morning sun's rays were warm and bright, and were the only alarm clock Oliver ever needed.  
  
When he opened his eyes and saw Sarah lying peacefully in his arms, he thought it was just a dream. A dream like all the other ones he had had since he first met her. But, when he leaned closer and breathed in her sweet scent, he knew that this couldn't be a dream. No dream could ever duplicate the way her hair smelled like tropical coconut. Or the way her soft, smooth skin smelled like a rose garden. No...this was real. The previous night's events came flooding back to him. From when he first saw her by the fireplace, to when she said "I love you", the whole night replayed in his head. He closed his eyes and got lost in the feelings of happiness and love that the last night had brought him.  
  
A few moments later Sarah began to stir, informing Oliver that she was waking up.  
  
Reluctantly, he took the arm of his that he had around her stomach away and sat up, so that she would have room to move if she desired.  
  
Sarah rubbed her eyes quickly, than opened them. She looked around until her eyes fell unto Oliver. When she looked into those deep brown eyes of his, hers instantly filled with sadness. She sat up as well.  
  
"Oh Oliver I don't want you to go!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. She began to lightly cry on his bare shoulder.  
  
"...Shhh...It'll be all right..." He said, trying to comfort her. He brought both of his arms around her back and held her close.  
  
After some twenty minutes, Sarah stopped crying. But Oliver didn't let go of her, not yet.  
  
At the same moment Sarah's clock chimed nine times, Oliver's stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Excuse me." Said Oliver softly, bringing a giggle out of Sarah.  
  
Sarah pulled her head up, but still had her hands around his neck. "Well, according to your stomach, it's breakfast time." Sarah said, still giggling.  
  
Oliver smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Sarah.  
  
Oliver's stomach growled again.  
  
Sarah's uncontrollable giggling broke their kiss.  
  
"*sigh*...Ok, let's go." Said Oliver, taking Sarah's hand and leading her off the bed.  
  
They were almost to the door when Sarah turned and wrapped her hands around Oliver's neck.  
  
"Hun, as much as I LOVE looking at you," She whispered in his ear, as she ran one of her hands down his chest and along his ab's, "I think you should put on a shirt. What if one of my workers informs my granddad that we came out of my room, after we hadn't been seen all night, with you half naked, and me in my little pj's?" She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, as if proposing this idea to him.  
  
"Good point." He said kissing her nose, then going back to find his shirt. He had forgotten he had ever taken it off.  
  
After he found, and put on, his shirt he went back over to Sarah and slipped his arms around her waist from behind and placed his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Ready?" She asked, somewhat surprised by him. She was slowly getting use to him sneaking up on her.  
  
"Yup." He said simply and cheerfully.  
  
They walked to the dinning room this way. When they got there, Oliver pulled out a chair for Sarah to sit in, then took the chair on the right of her.  
  
Sarah clapped twice and two full plates of food appeared in front of them. They ate pretty much in silence, but not a weird one. Every now and then they would turn to each other and smile.  
  
When they began their meal, Oliver put his left hand on her back, but by the end of the meal, his hand was on her butt.  
  
The dinning room clock struck ten.  
  
When Sarah finished her last bite of food, she turned to Oliver and gave him a "And what do you think you're doing Mr.?" look.  
  
"What?...I think you have a cute behind." He said giving it a light squeeze.  
  
"Hey, that's private property, bub." She said, playfully tossing his hand down.  
  
"Ooh, is that so?" He said mockingly, then he got up and started towards her.  
  
"Hey, back off, don't touch me." She said backing her chair away.  
  
"Or you'll what?" He said coming closer, with a mischievous grin.  
  
"I'll...I'll..." She jumped up and knocked her chair over, creating an obstacle for Oliver.  
  
"Come back here!" He said jumping over her chair. By now, Sarah was already out of the room. She ran down random hallways, with Oliver just feet behind her. She turned into the closest open door, it was Oliver's room. She stopped and turned around once she entered the room, but Oliver didn't know this. When he rounded the corner into his room, he was still running full force.  
  
**BOOM**  
  
Oliver hit Sarah and they both went flying.  
  
They landed, with Oliver on top of Sarah, in the middle of the room. Oliver instantly got off Sarah and was looking for any injuries she may have suffered.  
  
She sat up, holding her right wrist.  
  
"Ooh, oww, oww, oww." She said while she clinched in pain.  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?!" Oliver said, desperately trying to find out how he had hurt her.  
  
"It's...my wrist." She said painfully.  
  
He ever so gently took her wrist, to examine it.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with it, it just hurts." Sarah said, leaning in closer.  
  
"Why don't you kiss it and make it better." She said teasingly.  
  
He looked up, relieved she was only kidding.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again!" He said, placing his hand over his heart, afraid that with the speed it was beating at, it might jump right out of his chest.  
  
"Well?" She said innocently, holding up her wrist.  
  
He took her arm and kissed her wrist. Then he began to kiss his way up her arm, to her shoulder. From where he proceeded onto her neck, and stopped at the o-so-sensitive skin behind her ear.  
  
She jumped slightly when he placed he lips there.  
  
"Stop." She said giggling, while trying to wiggle away.  
  
"Nope..this is what you get to doing that to me." He said as he put his right hand under her shirt. He ran his fingertips along her lower back, another place he found that she was quite ticklish.  
  
That sent violent shivers down her spine.  
  
Her breathing quickened.  
  
One thing that Oliver had learned about Sarah over the past few days was that she was extremely ticklish.  
  
"..Oliver, no...stop...that tickles." She said as she arched her back into another set of shivers. She was panting now.  
  
She tried to push him away, but trying to push Oliver Wood was like trying to push a brick wall.  
  
"Oliver stop!" She almost yelled.  
  
Oliver instantly pulled back.  
  
"You're not joking, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not...I don't like to be tickled." She said in an almost child- like voice.  
  
"Ok, I'll stop...but that's something we're going to have to get you over." He said grinning.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*LATER*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver was packing up his things, the carriage would arrive soon.  
  
Sarah was sitting on his bed, looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, Sarah," Oliver called from the bathroom while he was gathering his things from there.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you go to Hogwarts?" He asked as he walked out with a hand full of things to put in his bag.  
  
"Well, my parents believe that I was like, this 'gift' or what not, to the world. So from the time I knew that I could heal people, I have been. And this takes up too much of my time to go to school, so I have private tutors."  
  
"Yeah, where are your parents?" He asked while sticking some of his clothes in his bag.  
  
"I don't live with them...Obviously. See, it's too hard for me to concentrate with them here. They LOVE to nag me. But, they live about thirty minutes from here. But my 'servants' tell them everything about how I'm doing, so they don't worry too much."  
  
"Wow. I wish I lived by myself, my parents hound me ALL THE TIME." 


	12. The goodbye

The carriage had arrived. Oliver had loaded his bags into it and was standing just outside of it saying his good-byes to Sarah.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Sarah said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.  
  
"I'm going to miss you more." Oliver said, feeling tears welling up in his own eyes.  
  
"I'll try to send Midnight to you everyday. But don't kill me if I miss a day or two." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"I'll write back just as much."  
  
A question was nagging at Oliver, but he was hesitant in asking it, in fear of the answer.  
  
"When will I see you again?" He blurted out, not being able to hold it in any longer.  
  
"Very soon...I actually spend quite a lot of time at Hogwarts. I'm there almost every weekend, to visit my grandfather." She said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Then how come I have never seen you there before?" He said, half relieved.  
  
"I stay out of sight to help prevent any unnecessary questions and speculations upon my grad-dad. I can come and see you too, if you'd like."  
  
"I'd like that VERY much."  
  
"I'll visit you on one condition." She said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"ANYTHING!" He said very quickly.  
  
"I want to come watch you play Quidditch. I've never actually been to a real match before."  
  
Oliver thought for a moment. Would he be able to play Quidditch again? Had he lost his edge? And if he didn't play, could he live with the repercussions, not seeing Sarah?  
  
"Deal." He said determinably.  
  
Oliver pulled her into his arms, holding on tightly.  
  
They stayed like this until Oliver loosened his grip in order to lean down and kiss her. It was a very passionate kiss. When they stopped, they leaned forward in order for their foreheads to touch. Both still had their eyes closed.  
  
"I love you." Oliver whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Sarah said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
They pulled apart, wiping away tears and straightening themselves out.  
  
"Well...I better go." Oliver said sadly.  
  
"Yeah" Sarah said, sniffling.  
  
"This isn't good-bye, ya know." Oliver said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know." Sarah said. And she did know it, but it didn't make it any easier.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Oliver gave Sarah a quick kiss, then got into the carriage.  
  
They waved to each other as the carriage pulled way.  
  
Sarah stood there, and watched it until it was out of sight. Then she went inside.  
  
Everything became how it was in the beginning, only it was much different now.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope that was an Ok ending. I couldn't think of any other way to do it. I hope you all liked my story. Thanx VERY MUCH to all of those who reviewed. I might write another story, kinda like a sequel, but we'll see.  
  
Bye for now. 


	13. Post fic thank you

Thank you all SO much for all of your lovely reviews, it means a lot. I wrote this story because I felt bad that I was reading so many fics, and had nothing for anyone else to read. I would have been happy if just one person liked my story, and it was bigger than I had expected. But, I regret to inform you that there is most likely NOT going to be a sequel. I wouldn't want to spoil my good writing streak with a crapy story, which is how the sequel would probably be.  
  
I would like to thank you all for taking time out of your lives to not only read this story, but to review it as well: Piper lovable843 Lala Emily RomanticStoryReader Ali Lee Flittery H karen Stephanie Raven Angel silverdragon Star of Light hailey Ginny Jake Lighter Side of Darkness plumsess Li sherry Alix octavia Little Ray of Moonlight05 Miss Aruri kay Seroci Smile Lady Arwen of Mirkwood Liz Charyse Amarante   
*AshleyRose* @ --`------ 


End file.
